falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC03Cole.txt
__TOC__ DLC03AcadiaDialogue |scene= |srow=9 |topic=01005417 |before= |response=You're new here too, huh? |after=Cole: I mean, I haven't been here that long myself. |abxy=A}} |topic=0102603A |before=Player Default: Thanks, but it doesn't matter now. I'm here, and I'm safe, and I'm never leaving. |response=I'll see you around, okay? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01024F7F |before=DLC03MaleCole: You're new here too, huh? |response=I mean, I haven't been here that long myself. |after=Cole: Honestly, I'd be dead right now if it weren't for Chase. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01024F7E |before=Cole: I mean, I haven't been here that long myself. |response=Honestly, I'd be dead right now if it weren't for Chase. |after=Cole: Turns out it's pretty hard to live as a synth in the Commonwealth. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01024F7D |before=Cole: Honestly, I'd be dead right now if it weren't for Chase. |response=Turns out it's pretty hard to live as a synth in the Commonwealth. |after=Player Default: I'm sorry to hear that you suffered. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01024F7C |before=Player Default: I'm sorry to hear that you suffered. |response=Thanks, but it doesn't matter now. I'm here, and I'm safe, and I'm never leaving. |after=Cole: I'll see you around, okay? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01024F7B |before=Player Default: You didn't tell people you were a synth, did you? Should've kept it to yourself. |response=Easy for you to say. You haven't had to spend your entire life pretending to be something you're not. |after=Cole: I'll see you around, okay? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01024F7A |before=Player Default: It's a tough world. For everyone, not just synths. |response=I'm not saying it isn't. Just... most folks don't want to kill you simply because you exist. |after=Cole: I'll see you around, okay? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01024F79 |before=Player Default: Do you think you're better off, now that you're here? |response=Oh, absolutely. I don't have to pretend, I don't have to lie, and I don't worry that someone's going to kill me in my sleep. Or worse. |after=Cole: I'll see you around, okay? |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=13 |topic=0104602B |before= |response=Argh. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0104602A |trow=3 |before= |response=Guh. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Unf. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ahh. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01037D05 |trow=2 |before= |response=Uhh, hello? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Were you gonna say something? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01005416 |trow=7 |before= |response=''{Depressed}'' All those people in Far Harbor, just... gone. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Figured those Atom psychos would blow themselves up sooner or later. Just glad they didn't take us with 'em. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I knew DiMA wanted us all to be safe, but I had no idea how far he'd go... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=If it weren't for DiMA, most of us would probably be dead. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=It might not look like much, but this is the only place I know of where I don't need to hide who I am. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=As long as we work together, we can sleep safely knowing we're free. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=DiMA's done so much for all of us. I'd do just about anything to repay him. |after= |abxy=}} DLC03MQ06a |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=01021280 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{You're nervous. You're going to have to replace someone and make it convincing. / Nervous}'' So... sounds like I'm going to be the next High Confessor... great ... great. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{You're nervous. You're going to have to replace someone and make it convincing. / Nervous}'' Wonder if I'll remember anything at all after the... operation. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Initially like you're holding a sermon, but then nervous. You're going to have to replace someone and make it convincing. / Nervous}'' Atom demands it! That, that was good, right? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{You're nervous. You're going to have to replace someone and make it convincing. / Nervous}'' All DiMA's done for us. I-I can do this. |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files